It's Never Too Late
by GoStrongBreathe
Summary: Sequel to Too Late. Sam's P.O.V. on how being in love with someone is never too late.
1. Reasons

**Disclaimer: Do not own iCarly.**

**A/N: Okay, here is the sequel in Sam's P.O.V. where everything will be explained. Once I started writing, I decided I wanted to make it into a 3-4 chapter story. So, if you like Too Late, you'll love this. Promise there will be a happy ending to this. **

**Enjoy!**

**It's Never Too Late**

**by grech8993**

I took hold of my necklace - the one _he_ gave me on our very first Valentine's Day together- and stared out the window of London. Who would have believed that I, Samantha Puckett, would go to college in London? Certainly not me.

When a college representative from England saw one of my many photographs, he instantly offered me a chance to live in London. At first, I was going to decline the offer because I knew Freddie would come back…but then I realized he hasn't even called or even emailed me! Then, I was going to call Carly but I remembered we weren't friends anymore. So I went to the only person I could confide in, Mrs. Benson. Sad, I know.

When I told her about the offer, she, surprisingly, had asked me this, 'What does your heart tell you?' The truth was, I didn't know what my heart wants. I mean, I know that most of it wants to stay and wait for Freddie, but I can't wait forever. I mean, what if he never comes back or worse comes back with someone else. I knew this was one of the toughest decision I had to make, but I chose to go. Like he said, if fate wanted us together - then it will happen.

I looked down at the picture of Freddie and I at prom and smiled a bit before shedding a tear. I don't know what made me tell him to go, but my mom taught me better than being selfish. I knew Freddie's dream was to be a successful tech guy and going to that college would be beneficial for him. It took all the strength I had to say no to his offer of transferring to my college because let's face it - Seattle Community College wasn't really the best place for a guy like him. If anything, he'd regret going there.

I placed the picture on the table next to my armchair and stood up to grab a cup of hot chocolate. When I sipped my drink, I thought about why Carly and I broke our friendship in the first place. Now that I think about it, compared to our other childish spats, our last one took things way too far.

Days before prom, I had heard from Michael Burton, her boy toy at the time, that he was going to take Carly to some cheap hotel and break her virginity. When I heard about this, I beat the crap out of him and eventually Carly and Freddie came and stopped the fight - which wasn't really a fight since he really didn't do anything.

After they broke us apart, Carly yelled at me for hurting her boyfriend and I argued that he was using her, which resulted in Carly not believing me. Two days before the prom, Freddie tried to patch things up, as usual, by trapping us together in his old apartment to talk things out. This however, turned things worse when Carly told me that I didn't know anything about love and that Freddie was using me to make her jealous. The nerve of her! Taking the last draw from her, I slapped her and told her we were through as best friends and ripped the 'best friends forever' bracelet she gave me when we were little. Of course, Freddie came after me and comforted me and stood by my side the rest of the way.

I sighed, sometimes I wish that fight had never happened and Carly and I were best friends, but you can't turn back time. If there was, I would be the first one in line for the product. Looking back at my past, I regretted most of the things I've done. Like pushing Freddie away and ending my friendship with Carly. However, I regretted sleeping with William Kingsley, the most.

I looked down at my tummy. Two months ago, I had realized I was pregnant with his child. One stupid night turned my life around alright. I mean, it's not like I don't love Will, it's just that I don't love him as much as Freddie. Because lets face it, nobody can replace Freddie's place in my heart.

It was a one night mistake by two friends. Yes, Will was my friend. When I moved to London, he was the first person who made me welcome in college. He was a guy version of Carly - black hair, bright eyes, bubbly personality. Heck, he would be a perfect pair for her…if only we were still friends.

After a New Years party at some co-worker's house, we went back to our apartment - at that time we were roommates - in a drunken state. The next thing I knew, I was curled up in his bed naked. Let me just say that morning was certainly…entertaining.

Once the morning sickness began, I went to the doctors immediately thinking I ate food poisoning. When I found out about the news I had to tell Will, after all it was his child in my belly. After we discussed this situation, we went to his parents and told them the news. They, however, did not take it lightly. Apparently, British parents were very strict regarding these things. ( A/N: No offense to any British readers out there!) The outcome was that I had to get married to Will as soon as possible. The reason was because Will's parents were very famous in England and if anybody found out about this scandalous news, heaven forbid, their reputation would be ruined! So, a week later, I was married. Heck, to this day I still don't know how they had managed this, so don't even bother asking me! And now I was Samantha Kingsley. Ugh, just the name of it was bitter on my tongue.

I walked to the fireplace and examined a picture of Will and I on our wedding day on the wall. I don't really blame Will for all of this. I mean, it was partially my fault after all. Even though I regretted sleeping with him, I never regretted the things he had done for me. So far, he had been a great husband/ best friend. Even if I was only two months into pregnancy, he helped me through all of the obstacles.

Suddenly, the door opened and in came Will, "Sam?" He raised his eyebrow and looked down at the letters.

"What is it, Will?" I asked looking at him with curiosity.

He dropped the rest of the envelopes and scanned a pink fancy letter, "Didn't you tell me before you were best friends with Carly Shay before?"

I raised my eyebrow at him and nodded, "Yeah…Why?" I asked. I know for sure I had explained our failed friendship before…so why was he asking again?

He stepped closer to me, "Here's a wedding invitation for you from her." He showed up the frilly letter to me.

My eyes widen at the mention of Carly's wedding, "What?" Why would Carly Shay invite me, her ex best friend, to her wedding when she didn't want any part of me? In curiosity, I took a step forward and took the letter out of his grasp, "Let me see that." As I scanned through the invitation, I dropped it on the floor as I read the name of the person she was getting married to.

I looked up at Will, who gave me a look that said 'What's wrong' before I slumped down on one of the armchairs and said, "Carly's getting married to Freddie?"

His eyes widen at the mention of my ex boyfriend, "Whoa, I had totally missed that." He picked up the invitation off the floor and raised his eyebrow, "You never told me his really name was Fredward?" he chuckled.

"Will." I glared at him. This is was not the right moment to joke around.

Hinting my uneasiness, he apologized, "Sorry." He then kneeled down on the floor so he was looking up at me, "So, you want to go?" He gave me a worried look.

I thought about it for a moment before nodding my head, "Yeah." It was time to pay my ex best friend and boyfriend a visit.

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think? Review!**


	2. The Wedding

**Disclaimer: Do not own iCarly.**

**It's Never Too Late: ****Part Two**

**(Sam's P.O.V.)**

Throughout the whole trip to the church, I kept fidgeting on my seat in the car. It was nerve wrecking for me to watch two of my former friends getting married - especially if one of them happened to be one of my ex boyfriend. Years ago, when Freddie and I were dating, I used to ask him if he had a chance with Carly, would he take it. I know it seemed strange for me to ask him that but he'd always answer no. Though now that I think about it, I wonder if he had lied to me. What if he was still in love with Carly when we were together? What if when I was in college, they were seeing each other behind my back? What if-.

My train of thoughts got cut off as the car engine was cut off. I looked out the window and realized we had arrived at the church. Before I opened the car door, Will took hold of my hand, "Are you sure about this?" He looked at me with worry.

I nodded, "Yeah I am." I whispered and he nodded as he walked around the car to open my door for me. As I stepped out, I thanked him and entwined my hands with his as we walked up to the church.

Once we were inside, I drank up the scene that was laid out in front of me. Carly sure did out done herself, I thought as we passed guests I barely knew. Before we walked towards the main church, a hand tapped my shoulder, I looked behind me and saw Mrs. Benson with a bright smile on her face, "Samantha, I'm so glad you can make it."

I smiled weakly at her, "It's my pleasure." I lied. There was no need to tell her that I'd rather die than come here. Before she began to speak, she looked at my companion, "Oh, this is William Kingsley." I introduced as Will shook Mrs. Benson's hand, "My husband." I added. When she realized Will was my husband, her smile instantly died and she dropped his hand immediately as if it were on fire. She then looked at me with stern eyes and I looked down with shamed ones. Hinting the tension between the two of us, Will excused himself and walked inside the church to grab a seat.

I watched Will's retreating form before looking at Mrs. Benson, "Look, I-"

"You never told me you were married." She calmly said.

I looked down, "I didn't know if you'd care." I whispered. Okay, that was another lie. Mrs. Benson was like a mother to me. A crazy-ill mother, but mother none of the less. The fact, that she was Freddie's mother was what stopped me from coming into contact with her. I know it sounds lame, but I thought it made sense then.

"Samantha," she sighed taking hold of my hands, which made me look up at her warm eyes, "You are like a daughter to me. Even if you're not with my son anymore, that does not mean I don't care about you any less." I looked up at her.

"I'll remember that." I smiled before hugging her.

She rubbed my back before letting me go, "You better take a seat." She looked behind her then back at me, "The ceremony is about to start." I nodded before walking inside.

Once I spotted Will, I rushed towards him and took my seat. When I sat down, he patted my hand, noticing my stiff posture, "You know I'm here every step of the way, right?" He whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, I do." I nodded. Suddenly, the wedding march had started and I found myself staring up at the altar where my eyes met deep brown eyes. I don't know what made me look his way, but looking at them now I couldn't stop staring at them, missing the way they stared at me with lovingly.

Suddenly, everyone began to stand up and I adverted my eyes away from him to look at the bride. And there she was. As perfect as ever. Carly Shay…now to be Carly Benson. Pushing the bile from my throat, I scanned how she looked today. I can't deny that walking in her perfect dress that she looked awfully beautiful. No wonder Freddie chose to be with her. I thought.

Before I knew it, Carly's angered eyes locked with mines. In confusion, I looked up at the altar to find him looking at me then at Carly with an embarrassed look. Whatever silent conversation they had, it had to do with me, which pissed Carly off. As Carly approached Freddie, I saw him gulp largely before turning to the priest once Carly stood next to him.

Hinting I wasn't wanted here by the bride, I whispered to Will, "I can't stay any longer."

"You want to go?" I nodded with no hesitation what so ever, "Okay." He sighed before we stood up from our seat and walked out of the church. Once we got out, Will asked my to wait for him at the curb as he got the car from the parking lot. I nodded and stood there all alone with only my thoughts.

I don't know why I came here in the first place. It's pretty obvious when you're not wanted in a place where the only person who wants to see you is you ex-boyfriend's mother. I knew I should have said no to Will when he asked if I wanted to go. It would have been best if I didn't slip into their relationship, but I knew that was too late. I always screw up everything, don't I?

When Will's car approached by me, I opened the door to get in, but before I could go in, I heard my name being called out, "Sam!"

At the sound of my name, I whipped my head to face the owner of the voice. Once I found the source, my eyes gone wide as I spotted Freddie. As soon as he approached me, I looked at Will in the car and told him to hang on before closing the door.

I turned around to face him, "Freddie." I breathed out, "What are you doing here? Don't you have a wedding to attend?" I pointed towards the church that he had just came out of.

"I," He began before he shook his head, "I couldn't do it."

I raised my eyebrows, "Freddie-" I began but he cut me off.

"No," he paused me, "I can't let you go without saying this." I was about to speak again, but he cut me off again, "I love you. I've never stopped loving you. Ever since we broke up I couldn't stop thinking about you. The way you smell, the way you laugh, the way you smile, the way you make me feel like I'm king of the world, the way you touch me, your kisses...everything about you. Mind, body and soul." I looked at him, speechless, "The day I came back and my mom told me you were gone was when my world shattered." He grabbed my hands and held them, "You're the only person that can make me feel alive. Not even she can do that."

"I..." Tears were now coming down my cheeks. I don't know what to say. I mean, here was the guy I've been in love with, admitting his love to me. Not only that, but he stopped his perfect wedding for me. Me, Sam Puckett, the person who has always been torturing him constantly when we were just kids. Before I knew it, he kneeled down on one knee.

"Freddie-" I began to freak out when he took out a ring from his pocket.

"Will you marry me?" he looked up at me.

That's when I began to shake my head and sob, "Freddie," my voice cracked, "I can't." I then brought him up on his feet. How can you tell the person you love that you can't marry him because you were pregnant with another man and are married to him as well? I mentally punched myself for being so stupid.

He looked at me in shock, "Why not?"

My eyes looked down before looking straight into his eyes, "I'm married." That's when he dropped the ring. I looked up at him and saw him stare at my hand, the wedding ring I presume. He looked up at me with teary eyes.

"Freddie-" I began to explain but he cut me off.

"Why..." His voice cracked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

I looked down, "How can I tell you?" I whispered, "I haven't seen you since the break up."

There was a long awkward silence before he lifted my chin and said, "Divorce him."

"What?!" I looked at him like he was crazy. Divorce him? That's what he wants me to do? What kind of advice is that?

"Divorce _him_." He firmly said once again.

I shook my head vigorously before stepping away from him, "I can't Freddie."

"Why not?" He said, "Don't you love _me_?" I sighed, if only you knew that I want to be with you…

I looked around, anywhere but him and replied, "It's true I _loved_ you at a point, but I love Will." I looked at him with sad eyes, "I can't leave him for you, Freddie. Maybe if it were a different story, maybe if I hadn't met Will, maybe if we hadn't broken up-"

"You said it was for the _best_!" He cut me off, "You said we _had_ to!"

That was true, but I had my reasons, "That's because I don't want to get in the way of your dreams."

"But _you're_ my dream." He cupped my cheek and at that my moment I felt like I died and went to heaven then came back to earth again.

"Freddie," I sighed taking my face away from his hand, "It all doesn't matter now. That was then, this is now." I looked down, "Besides," I began to rub my stomach, "I can't leave Will for you." He was about to retort, but I continued, "Not only because I love him, but because I'm pregnant with his child." I looked up at him. I can't believe I freaking lied to him. I wanted to say I love him and that Will is only just a friend, but I was scared by Will's parents. They could tear me apart if they found out that I wanted to divorce Will. Who would have guessed that Sam Puckett was afraid? Certainly, I wouldn't.

He dropped to the ground with this information. He gripped his hair- wanting to tear it out of his head and screamed. Not long after, he was sobbing and I was sobbing too.

After minutes, I placed my fingers on top of his hands, "I'm sorry, Freddie." I hugged him into my chest and he sobbed as I placed my chin on top of his head, "I love you, but only as a friend. If only you weren't too late, maybe things would have been different." I pecked his head before standing up as Will called me.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will be the last. Oh, please REVIEW!!!**


	3. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**It's Never Too Late: Part Three**

**Sam's P.O.V.**

Not even a block, Will confronted me, "You okay?" He asked as he stopped at a stop sign.

"No." I mumbled, looking straight ahead. Ignoring the stinging of my eyes.

Before I knew it, Will parked at a curb. I looked at him and saw him stare at me with worry and determination, "Okay, spill."

"What do you mean?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

He leaned on his seat and sighed, "I heard your conversation in the car, Sam." He turned towards me, "Why didn't you tell him the truth?"

"Will," I looked at him in disbelief, "You're really asking that question?" He should know why I didn't tell Freddie. I'm certain I've explained this to him before. Was he getting old?

"Sam," He sighed once again, "I'm your best friend. I know you still love him."

"It doesn't matter." I shook my head, "I'm married to you and having your child." If I did tell him the truth, then how would he deal with all my problems? I can't tell him I love him then hand over my problems to him. That just wasn't fair for him.

"Don't you think he'll understand?"

"No." I shook my head again, "He wouldn't. He'd probably think I'm some whore or something."

"Stop that Sam." he sternly said, which made me look at him with raised eyebrows, "You know your not and he loves you. He'll do anything for you. "

"_Loved, _Will. _Loved_." I sighed, "I just broke his heart." I remembered back to his crumpled state. Why would he love me back after that?

He shook his head in disbelief, "Gosh, you're so utterly ridiculous, you know that?" He glared at me before continuing, "Here was your chance to tell him you love him and you blew it off. Might as well just kill him back there." He raised his hands in the air.

I didn't respond for a while until I blurted out, "What about your parents?" I looked at him with concern.

He rolled his eyes at this, "Since when did you care what my parents think?"

"How about you, Will?" I added, ignoring his true statement.

"I understand, Sam." He sighed, "Even if I did had a crush on you the first time I met you…" I looked at him with wide eyes. I never knew he had a crush on me. Why hadn't he mention this til now? I thought. He nodded at my reaction, "Yes, I did, okay, but that's besides the point." He waved it off as if it weren't important, "I know that you can never love me as much as Freddie. I had learned to accept that. Besides, if you love someone, you'll let them go." He took my hands and looked straight into my eyes, "Sam, I'm letting you go."

I looked at him, speechless, "Will-"

He cut me off, "No buts, Puckett." He smiled, "I just want you to be happy. And I'm pretty sure Freddie will be a great father to our baby." With this new information, my wide eyes gotten wider, if that was even possible.

"You don't want any part of the baby?" I whispered.

He gently dropped my hands and shook his head, "I mean I'll visit once in awhile, but I'm not going to take the baby from you."

I looked at him admirably before I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Will, you know I love you right?" I whispered on his shoulder.

He let go of me and smirked, "As a friend, yeah." he whispered and I nodded. Suddenly he raised his voice, "Now go get him!" I nodded and opened my door and ran towards the church - which I knew wasn't good in my condition, but I didn't care. This was a now or never situation and I was hoping there was no never involved.

Once I ran inside the church, I realized everyone was gone except one person who sat by herself on the altar, "Carly?" I asked walking towards her. I know this was a bad idea, to ask your ex best friend where her ex fiance was.

She looked up with teary eyes, "Sam." She nodded curtly.

I looked around, awkwardly, "Where's Freddie?" I asked.

She scoffed, "Like you haven't hurt him enough."

"Look," I sternly said, which made her sit up, "I didn't mean to, okay. The truth is I love him, more than you'll ever will." I pointed out, "I don't care if this digs a deeper knife to our 'so called friendship', but I'm not letting him go again." She looked at me with blank eyes, so I continued, "If you want him, you'll just have to fight for him, Shay." I argued, preparing myself for a cat fight.

She stood up, "Sam," I back away from her, not sure if I should have asked for a fight. Psft, I know I can beat her up, but the doctor had told me that I should stay away from my aggressiveness because of my condition. Hinting my uneasiness, she sighed, "I'm not going to fight for him."

"Why not, chickening out?" I raised my eyebrow.

"No," she shook her head, "It because you're pregnant and I don't want to be sued for injuring you." She looked down at my state. I looked down as well and thought, is my belly _that_ noticeable for only two months? Noticing my questioning look, she replied, "I overheard you say to Freddie you were pregnant, but that's besides the point." She brushed it off just like how Will did earlier. I told you they were similar, but like she said, it was besides the point.

She sighed before continuing, "Another is the way I saw Freddie look at you earlier." I raised my eyebrows at her, "Not once when we were together had he looked at me like that."

"Oh."

Suddenly, she bent down and went through her purse and took out scratch paper and began to write something down. When she was done, she handed the paper to me, "He's at home." I took the paper from him and read it, "Here's his address."

I raised my eyebrows, "Why are you helping me out?" I asked her in confusion.

She sighed once again, "The truth is, is that I can't let your relationship with Freddie get ruined just like our friendship."

I looked at her in shock. When I got over it, I smiled at her, "Thanks." I thanked her before doing something that surprised the both of us, I hugged her. Once I let her go, she looked at me with wide eyes and I smiled. Before I began to walk off, I added, "And, Carly," Coming back from her state, she raised her eyebrows, "I really miss you. I miss us."

She smiled and said, "I miss you too, Sam."

I smiled back and asked, "How about we get together for breakfast sometime?"

She nodded her head, "I'd love that." I waved off at her before I called a taxi.

I was going to have my happily ever after, after all.

* * *

I stared at his door for the past couple of minutes. I don't know what stopped me, but I do know that he might not want to see me again. I mean, what if he hates me? What if he doesn't want to see me again after what I did to him? What if -

Before I knew what was happening, I found myself knocking on his door. I guess there was no turning back, "Okay! Okay! I'm coming!" I heard from the other side of the door. Yep, he's mad. Once the door opened, he began to yell, "What do you want-" He paused his anger once he saw me, "Sam?" He looked at me in confusion, "What are you doing here?" He scratched his head.

"Can we talk?" I asked, uncertain, taking in his attire. He had a white t-shirt with blue boxers on. For a person who's suppose to be upset, he looks like he just woke up from sleep.

"Uh," He thought for a minute before nodding, "Sure." He moved aside so I could go through. As he closed the door behind me, I looked around his place and realized it was so him, nerdy. I mentally laughed a bit before turning back at him. "So, what did you want to talk about?" He looked at me awkwardly.

"Us." I simply said as I began to sit down on the couch.

He rubbed the back of his neck before he took a seat next to me, "I thought, you briefly explained yourself earlier."

"I know I had, but," I looked down at the carpet floor before looking up at him, "I lied."

"Lied?" he raised his eyebrows, "About what?"

"The truth is," I sighed, thinking I should start from the beginning, "Is that this baby was an accident." I rubbed my belly as he looked down at it then back at me, "Will is my best friend from college. Things got…wacky and this happened." I waited for any reaction, but his expression stayed the same as if it didn't affect him in any way, "The only reason that Will and I got married was because his parents forced us to." He raised his eyebrow, but not before nodding his head as if understanding. So, I continued, "Another truth is, is I don't love you as a friend." I took hold of his large hands, "I love you more than that." I bit my lip a bit before admitting, "I've never stopped loving you, Freddie."

He looked down at our hands in thought, trying to absorb all the things I've told him, for what seemed like hours before he raised his head, "Why didn't you just tell me from the beginning?" He asked.

"I was afraid you wouldn't understand my situation." I looked down.

He lifted my chin up, "You're stupid," He said and I glared up at him, but he merely smiled down at me, "But I never stopped loving you too, Sam." My eyes widen before my hormones began to kick in. I took this chance to kiss him passionately. Missing the way his lips felt on mines, I moaned as he reacted to the kiss. Once we separated, he grinned brightly with flushed cheeks, "So what now? What about Will?" he asked.

"Will and I talked things through." He raised his eyebrows, "He said he could handle everything and as for this baby…" I looked down at my belly before I looked up a Freddie with a smile, "He wants you to be the legal father."

His eyes widen, "He wants me to be-" He sputtered, "the father?"

I nodded, "Yes, Freddie."

He looked down at my belly, before beaming up at me, "Wow, I've never thought I'd be a father so soon!" His eyes sparkled, "Heck! We're not even married!" He chuckled.

I smirked, "Then what are you waiting for, Benson?" I asked him.

His wide eyes widen bigger, I guess that is possible after all, and asked me, "You're sure? I mean, we just got back together…" He trailed off.

I placed my hand on his cheek and smiled, "I've been waiting for this my whole life." I whispered.

He grinned, "Well then," He began to get down on one knee on the floor and held out the ring from earlier, "Samantha Puckett, will you marry me?"

"What do you think?" I smirked down at him.

"Sam." He groaned and I giggled.

I pulled him up from the floor, "Yes, you big dork." With that I kissed him

I guess when it comes to love, it's never too late.

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N: That's all folks! Please REVIEW!!!**


End file.
